


Pretty Little Thing

by HyperionScum



Series: Ain't No Rest For The Wicked. [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, Vampire Diares
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Insecure Rhys, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tag Will Be Added, Vampire Jack, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperionScum/pseuds/HyperionScum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's a pretty thing like you sitting here all alone.." The male spoke in a deep tone , the voice was like velvet. Soft and gentle but once you reached the end you craved for more. </p>
<p>A giggle came from the male , looking back towards the velvet voiced male. Narrowing his eyes slightly as he stared at him. "I don't know.. Why don't you tell me. Your the one who made me wait here for a good two fucking hours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be fun.

Of course he was a bit stupid for doing this. Getting dressed up , practically begging for his friend to drive him to the stupid bar , and then waiting for a good two goddamn hours. Having at least two creepy looking guys offer him a drink . 

Plus it made it worse saying one of them was a co-worker. This was a stupid idea in the first place. He could feel this gut feeling that the man was never going even come in. Feeling it twist and turn as he rose his hand to call for the bartender. 

That's until a hand slowly wrapped around his waist , a shiver sent down his spine by the feeling of the cold tips.

"What's a pretty thing like you sitting here all alone.." The male spoke in a deep tone , the voice was like velvet. Soft and gentle but once you reached the end you craved for more. 

A giggle came from the male , looking back towards the velvet voiced male. Narrowing his eyes slightly as he stared at him. "I don't know.. Why don't you tell me. Your the one who made me wait here for a good two fucking hours." 

"Aww.. C'mon baby don't be like that.. I just got caught up at work." Bringing his nose close to the male's neck , taking in his scent with a grin growing on his face. Closing his eyes as he placed a kiss on the back of his neck. "You smell so good baby.. Come on.. All I need is one taste.." 

He could feel Jack's hand glide on his sides , looking directly at the bartender that stood I front of the two. A grin growing on his face as he gave him a wink. "You weren't always like this Rhysie.. So innocent before.. Squealing at the feeling of my big bad wolf teeth on your neck.. You were so afraid of me before.. What happened.. What exactly did I do to my baby boy.." Jack's words said remorse but his tone screamed and begged lust. 

"I guess..I got tired of the whole innocent act. Let out my inner bad guy. I thought you found it sexier.." Slowly he turned around to face the male , placing a hand on the male's jaw. Bringing him closer with a smirk on his face. His leg slowly wrapped around the male's waist. Bringing his face closer to the male's . 

"Rhys.. Your doing so much to hurt me inside.. It's almost as if your sexier then me." He chuckled deeply and leaned closer to him. Lips barely centimetres away from each other. As he spoke their lips brushed together. 

 

"Mr.Taylor... Mr. Taylor! " Rhys was suddenly sitting down in a classroom , his glasses loosely falling of his face. He looked up to see his teacher smiling at him , a large grin on his face. Those hetrochromatic eyes meeting his own. "Yes sir..? " 

"Pay attention in class please." He smirked with a smirk on his face , walking towards the direction of the black board once more. 


End file.
